The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase
by Lizzy100
Summary: Another Buffy and Angel sequel. In the first one, Anya has to save Cordy when she gets bitten, with Xander's help. In the last one, Cordy helps in the Last Battle that happened in End of Days/Chosen.
1. Bitten (Anya and Cordelia's POV)

Summary: Set in S6 after "Selfless." Anya finds a hurt Cordelia. Can she save her life? Can Xander help?

Anya Jenkins

It's a dark night in Sunnydale, California as I walk. I'm so upset about what happened between me and Xander. He left me at the altar, I lost Halfrek, and I became human again. Now I don't know where Xander and I stand with one another.

I stop when I see the scene by the cemetery. Cordelia is in danger from a few vampires. I have to help her, no matter the past.

Once at the scene, I start fighting and staking vampires. While I do, one is drinking from the side of her neck. Even from a small distance between us, I can see she's barely conscious and turning pale. I need to go faster. I'm determined not to let her die.

Finally, I get all the vampires staked.

I kneel down at her side.

Cordelia Chase

As I lay on my back, eyes closed, I know Anya just saved my life. And my life still needs saved, because I was almost drained.

"Cordelia, can you hear me? It's me," I hear Anya call gently.

I slowly open my eyes, and blurrily see her at my side. She's concerned, but calm. It reminds me of when I'm caring for the wounded. I always look calm, but I'm scared inside. Right now, I'm scared. I don't want to die.

"An…ya…," I manage through the pain.

"Let's get you out of here," she says.

She puts an arm around me, as I put an arm around her shoulders. Then, with her helping me, we start walking, her free hand holding my bag.

Anya Jenkins

As I reach the door to our apartment, I open it and then close it behind us. I drop her back by the door and feel her losing consciousness. I use my body weight to hold her up and head for the bed.

By the time I get her on the bed on her back on the right side, she's out cold. Fear starts to seep through me, because I don't know how to see how she's doing. Now I wish I had listened in high school. I only know the basics, so I start with that.

I sit on her bedside, as I clean and patch up her bite wound. She's pale as I do so, and it worries me that she could be dying.

I soon finish with her wound and get up to leave the room. I need someone here that knows what they're doing.

Once in the living room, I call someone up.

"An, hey. You're talking to me now?"

"For now, I am. But not for your convenience. I need someone here that knows more first-aid than I do."

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I have Cordelia on the bed here. I had to save her from a vampire. He bit her. I took care of the bite, but I don't know anything else."

"I'm on my way," my ex says, before we hang up.

Half an hour later, Xander arrives and goes to her bedside. I leave the apartment since I'm not any use. I decide to go on patrol.

Cordelia Chase

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I come to, Xander is seated at my bedside. I'm in an unfamiliar bed, so it's probably Xander and Anya's.

"Cor, you're okay."

"Yes. Let me guess. Anya called you."

"She did. She doesn't know what to do other than when it comes to wounds. I never taught her like you did me. So, what are you doing back here?"

"I left LA. Angel isn't exactly himself. He fired everyone, so good riddance. Maybe he'll get back on track after he kills Drusilla and Darla. Darla was brought back to life as a human, so Wolfram and Heart brought in Drusilla. Drusilla sired Darla. Wolfram and Heart is one of our worst nightmares. They can do anything and get away with it," I explain.

"Well, I'd be glad to help you with anything you need, Cor."

"I know, Xan."

I smile up at him and he smiles back.


	2. Battle (Cordy's POV)

Summary: Set during the last battle. Doyle whom has been dead for a couple of years, tells her about the battle. She goes into battle and helps out. It changes what really happened. Anya doesn't die.

It's a dark night in LA, as I patrol the dark streets of my city that I share with Angel.

"Princess," Doyle's ghost greets, as he appears before me. "You have t' help Sunnydale. T'ere's a battle a brewin'. T'e Firs'. Your friends an' loved ones are a losin'. T'ey need help."

"Thanks, Doyle. I'll be there asap."

Half an hour later, I arrive in Angel's black convertible.

I hurry inside, and look around to see Anya get stabbed in the back by a vampire, with a long stick. I hurry over and stake him with a sword Angel always gives me to use. She falls to the ground and I kneel on the ground and pull it out. I then patch up and clean her wound with the kit I had brought with me.

"Anya."

I gently roll her onto her back.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?"

"Doyle told me there was a battle and I needed to help."

"I remember him from when I was a Vengeance Demon," she informs me.

"Let's get you up," I say, and gently get her to her feet. I then get her in the car in the backseat. "You need to relax. I'll help the others."

I show up alongside Xander Lavelle Harris, and kill a couple behind him.

"Cordy?"

"Someone I knew before he died, told me about the battle. Doyle. I'm helping out."

"Then welcome back, Cor."

"Thanks."

I smile inwardly at his old nickname for me.

Next, I see her on the ground a distance away, blood where her gut is. It looks like she was shot. Buffy. I care about her. I rush over, stake a vampire standing over here, and then kneel at her side. I clean and patch her wound. I then pull her gently into my arms.

"Buffy? Buffy, can you hear me?" Nothing. "Buff?" The nickname must've brought her back to consciousness, because she looks up at me. "Don't ask. A guy named Doyle told me about the battle. I came to help."

I help her to her feet, and we start slaying together.

Soon, I have one Slayer to help another Slayer. Faith Lehane. I help her out with fighting the two vampires, by staking one. We then slay together.

A few minutes later, the battle ends because of Willow's magic. It kills all evil, and throws us a distance away.

We look to see Willow as Dark Willow. Her eyes and hair are suddenly black. I'm the first one to see that Tara is dead. I look at Willow again.

Xander grabs my arm, when I start forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping her," I answer.

"Let me," he says.

"No, Xan. I can do this."

"Be careful," he warns.

"I'll try."

He watches, as I slowly walk up to her.

"Willow, I know what you're feeling. She's gone. You feel broken, alone, upset, and lost without her."

"How would you know?"

"I felt the same way when Doyle died that night."

She glares at me with cold, black eyes. She attacks me with a bolt of Dark magic, making me fly a foot away. That gives me even more determination. I stand up a little painfully, wincing. I glare at her.

"Wills, you can't stay like this."

"Watch me."

"You're strong. Fight it. Would she want you to be like this? I don't think so. Fight it. Be strong. Please. It's not me you have to fight. It's the rage."

It doesn't get through to her. She throws everything she has in rage from her death, throwing me against a wall.

They realize it's getting dangerous for me, so Buffy tries, instead.

"Cordy," Xander says, as he kneels at my side. "Are you okay?"

I lay on my side, wincing, taking the searing pain in silence.

"I'm fine," I try to say through the pain, but can't quite make it. It comes out softly.

"No. You're not, Cor. What hurts?"

I smile weakly at the nickname, hand on my left side. The other reaches up and gently rests on the side of his face.

"It's just my side. I'll be okay," I half whisper.

"Come on, Cor. I'll get you out of here."

He gently pulls me into his arms and picks me up, carrying me. I wrap my arms around his neck softly, and rest my head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Buffy soon gets through to her. I can hear Willow crying, with Buffy comforting her.

A few minutes later, I hear Buffy ask Xander, "Is she okay?"

"What happened?" Wills asks.

"You used magic on her. She should be okay, though. It's just her side that hurts her," Xander informs them.

"I did that?" Willow asks, sounding apologetic.

"It wasn't really you. You were just angry over Tara," Xander tries to soothe her.

"Don't try to make it better. It doesn't matter what condition I was in. I did that to her," Wills replies. "Let's just get out of here. Okay?" she adds.

"Is everyone else okay?" Buffy asks.

I can picture her looking at everybody.

"Five by five," Faith answers.

A few minutes later, I feel him sit down, and I hear Anya's voice.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay," he answers.

"What happened?" she repeats.

He tells her the short version.

I hear some doors open and close, which means we must have arrived at someone's place.

I open my eyes when the light turns on.

"Bright much," I comment. "Okay, Xander. Let me down. I should be okay now."

He obeys me.

I find out that I'm right. My side doesn't hurt anymore.

I sleep on the couch, and then head home the next day.


End file.
